


Losing doesn't always mean something bad

by SugerCat



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: Anthropomorphic or zootopia-like story. (Idea by StrikeTheDragon/ff.net)A sweet and I hope funny story about two saber-toothed tigers and a bet.The interesting thing about the story will be, everyone can decide for themselves who wins the bet because I wrote two endings :D





	1. Beginning

It was that time again. Diego didn't even know why, but he always felt he had to prove his strength since he was with the silver-haired tigress together. Maybe it was the challenging sparkle in her eyes that made him compete again. He didn't mind if she was better at things like him. Probably it was the thrill that always came up. Especially when they were in the gym as they are today.

Or his ego felt scratched, because once again a guy insolently flirted with Shira. Sometimes he already understood why women feel bothered. Was he such an idiot before? And why did he say that didn't bother him? He wouldn't be one of those jealous types, he explained calmly.

Now he was here, baring his teeth during sit-ups to warm up, while his girlfriend had to watch a panther who flexed his muscles. Okay, it was probably more of the last thing, because if he challenged her to something, then she had to focus fully on the task and forgot other men around.

"So all the gadgets and the one who wins the most rounds has the whole win in his pocket?" Of course, the saber-toothed tigress was skeptical when another bet was proposed. And this time out of the blue, without any warning. Or didn't she see the signs? Of course, she sometimes found it great to beat Diego and then pity his hurting ego a little bit. She just loved her tiger when he pouted, but she could never say that. Yet she knew why he did it sometimes. As if he hid his eyes when she standing by another man. Regardless of whether she had new exercises to be explained or information from new actions, the eyes of her boyfriend she almost always felt in her back. She never gave cause for jealousy. Diego could ask her always what the topic was in conversations with others. But the man was too fine for that. If this keeps up, she'll go to the donation marathon with Ellie, but don't mention that. Granted, the mammoth mother wasn't fast, but that's not the point. Plus, her tiger will certainly have to work that day. Since she can spend some time with her friend.

"Exactly, so I would say ladies first." He made a pointing and bowing gesture that she was allowed to choose a device first.

"Wait, we haven't even discussed what the loser or winner gets." He had to grin a little, because he already had some ideas.

"I thought about washing our car." She looked at him thoughtfully.

"Of course. And in a short outfit I guess? Well then, I can't wait for tomorrow."

"What why?" He inquired a little irritated on that.

"Tomorrow is Sunday. My free day. I'm going to take a steamer chair while I watch as You wash our car thoroughly in sparse fabric. I think we have a toothbrush to replace at home and.." She interrupted her sentence, when he started playing to laugh.

"Ha ha. Of course I will not take the toothbrush."

"Ok, I'll give you a sponge, but then you'll have to soak it up with water and squeeze it out over your body." She gave away, with a smile on her face.

"No, I don't do that, because I'll win, of course." Answered the man. Confident in victory, the female big cat strolled over to the weights. But just to walk past it, because she only was looking for jump ropes now.

"But seriously, you wouldn't let me run around half naked, right?" He inquired a little more quietly, because he didn't know if she really wanted that.

"Maybe. Maybe not. You also demand the same from me."

"Well, you can show your body."

"Thank you for the compliment. But you too." His expression briefly told something else.

"Oh, Diego. Yes, we are getting older. So what? We keep ourselves fit and just because your age is a bit higher than mine doesn't mean you can't show yourself. But I'm glad you only want to drop the covers in front of me." She said in a gentler tone and stepped closer to him. Then she gave him a little kiss to calm down on the cheek before she pushed him playfully aside.

"Now let's get started! Just for you I'm thinking about other nasty things, while I win." The male saber tooth grinned on it and followed her to the open space to jump. Because his girlfriend had thought of him, as always, he already got a rope in his paw. Shira took some with counters, so one doesn't have to wait for the other.

"Let's say 30 minutes and no matter if you stop for a moment, the jumps count anyway?"

"Of course, honey. Otherwise you would never get 10 together." Teased the silver-haired tigress her boyfriend started to jump, because the minute hand of the big clock in this room was just standing on the six.  
"Hey, wait!" And Diego also started bouncing quickly, even though he found it unfair that she started without any big words.

Thus began the more great silence and intense stare between them. No one else was here, because after a few moments, the two focused only on themselves. Always careful not to make mistakes.

* * *

 

"Are they at it again?" Inquired a kangaroo, that often came here and met the two already before.

"Apparently, that keeps their relationship on fire. As long as they don't get their clothes off here in the store, that's fine." Answered a young snow leopard who rearranged some powder packs of protein shakes into the shelf. She thought that anyone could do what they wanted here as long as they followed the rules.

And the two saber-toothed tigers have never brought trouble to her boss. On the contrary, they sometimes even help with building or dismantling devices or throwing rowdy's out. But she got sometimes the feeling that the silver-haired tigress had fun, to show dangerous guys the way out. But she quickly remembered her job when she realized that an order was missing. The only guest now at the bar, just kept watching the big cats with a slight shake of the head. This could imagine something more romantic than to fight with his partner in a gym almost every week to find out who was the best.


	2. Shira wins

It was a long back and forth, but Shira won in the last discipline. Breathing heavily, they both fell to the ground. Yes, wrestling was the last hurdle and the tigress definitely had more power today. The saber tooth sighed, but then grinned as he turned to look at the winner. He was a little taken aback when she gave him a light kiss and grinned at him.

"Your consolation prize." She said and got up to hand him a paw. He immediately returned her features and grabbed her paw, for he was never a mean loser. Or at least not today.

"We should take a shower now."

“Yeah, ok, I stink, and I'm getting hungry." He answered with a certain undertone in his voice, which of course she didn’t miss.

"Too bad, because there are separate showers here." She winked at him mischievously, before she grabbed her towel and disappeared in the direction of the locker room. He did that too. Only that he had to walk in a different direction.

After they were both freshly showered in the car of Shira and she started the engine, then came back to punishment in mind. Because his girlfriend drove right through the first large puddle in the parking lot. Oh no, Diego thought, she's driving the car right through the mud now so I'll take a really long time tomorrow for my detention. Please let it rain tomorrow, because she isn’t so heartless and puts me almost naked in such weather on the street.

"These roads are pretty muddy, too, but now I totally messed up my car." Almost at the same moment as she said it, she drove through a puddle again and the dirt splashed up to the window. The man in the vehicle was already looking anxiously at his cell phone, because Zoogle promised him the sun and blue sky for the whole day tomorrow. His buddy once said that sometimes they are wrong. But they certainly will not do their job so wrong that it storms tomorrow and hail. He already sees the faces of the people who take pictures or even videos of him and put it on the net.

"Hey Diego?" She slowed down a bit. Because it was more of an abandoned path, it didn’t bother her that she just stopped the car.

"What are you doing such a face for?" She touched him by the snout and forced him to look at her. But the gentleman remained stubborn and looked to the side.

"A little offended that I won, huh?"

"No."

"Why are you looking like this then?" Shira leans over to him with a smile, but still holds him with one of her paws.

"If you think I put you out there tomorrow that other women are allowed to admire you, then unfortunately I have to disappoint you." He finally let out air, which he didn’t know he had held. Of course, he kept fit and he used to get some glares, but he never really thought it was because of his good looks. Maybe he was too busy with which animals gave too much attention to his girl. He didn’t notice it anymore when someone looked at him this way. It's nice, but he is not really flirting with others. Back when he started seeing Shira, he was totally out of the game with all the stuff and his friends weren’t much help either. Ellie was of course an exception and he was glad that the mammoth mother got along well with the saber-toothed tigress. He wouldn’t like it when his mate feels out of place, with his vegetarian friends.

"You really thought I was doing something like that. Well, if you feel like it, you can run naked around in the apartment the whole day tomorrow. But if that gets too cold for you, you can still put on the cute apron while cooking. You know the colorful one with the beautiful flowers that you won at the festival. The lady at the booth was so friendly and took extra the one that suits your eyes." From being relieved, his mood jumped a little bit to sulk again. The evening at this festival he didn’t find so funny.

"Well don’t look at me like that and finally give me a kiss! I didn’t go to nowhere for nothing." It almost sounded like a command and he came closer to her face until they almost touched each other. Still, he had to look at her a little stubbornly.

"And what else can I do as punishment tomorrow? That with the apron is certainly not enough." She grinned even more and closed her eyes.

"You'll like it. It's also a show of strength. We figure out how many shopping bags you can carry without getting down." He finally kissed her and couldn’t help smiling. Because how bad could that be? Shira was never a fan of putting on and off clothes for too long. At least that's what he believed because she never talked so much about her shopping trips.

"Are we also buying underwear?"

"If you need some. I recently had seem a thing on the internet.." She whispered, because she stayed close to him and looked him in the eye. This challenging sparkle. How he loved it.

"No." Diego replied, but not angry. Because sometimes he had the feeling that he would do anything for this woman. And he didn’t care what he was wearing or who was watching him. Suddenly the feelings of before, are totally ridiculous to him.

"I think now we should continue driving, otherwise we will sink in the mud."

"Then my big strong man is just pushing the car out of the puddle." She added in a flattering way, but she sat back in the driver's seat.

"What?! I just took a fresh shower." The saber tooth played outraged and showed how beautifully his claws shine. But she just laughed, punched him gently in the side and started the car again. Luckily, they weren’t stuck, because despite some puddles, the ground wasn’t wet enough for that.


	3. Chapter 3

They really did have a good competition, but the tigress had to realize that today isn't her best day. Thus, her boyfriend won the bet. Still, it was really close. She let him. At least until next time. It never took long for her man to suggest such things. Slightly exhausted, she fell to the ground with no wall to lean against, and Diego was already there when he realized it was over.

"That was really good." Diego remarked next to heavy breathing in and out. He spoke the truth, because it was really good to try so hard. In the middle of the action, he wasn't so much about winning. But he realized, since she would probably be at his side longer. Hopefully forever.

"What's going on? You've won." She looked at him a little thoughtfully, surely because he only looked at her silently from the side, after he found his normal breathing rhythm again. The woman at his side rose and a paw was handed to help him. He accepted it thankfully.

"I probably always need something, so that my brain works better." Then she gave him an irritated look. The saber-toothed tiger waved his hand off, because he didn't really want to explain his jealousy of what he now found ridiculous.

"You are not going to be senile on me now?" She joked and took her towel to dry the sweat that was already dripping down her. Incidentally, she went already gradually in the direction of the shower. He only shook his head, smiling, but couldn't avert his eyes.

"I would say we have enough for today. Besides, tomorrow I have to be fit for my punishment." With that she disappeared from his field of vision and he still stared after her for a long time. Diego really didn't feel like a winner. Probably because he drove her to this game, so she doesn't pay attention to other men. It was a bit pathetic. Fleetingly he looked around and then disappeared in the locker room for the gentlemen, to take a cold shower as a punishment.

Shira was a really good looking woman. But it was her character that finally convinced him to fall in love with her. And she had to feel the same. He should be grateful for it and not let jealousy take possession of him, if she never gave a reason for it. Of course there were men who were interested in her and they also said that openly, even if the first meeting was only minutes ago. The tiger sometimes wished that he was so smart and direct in getting to know her. But he was only friends with her for over a year before mentioning anything in that direction. He just didn't want to push himself to her after the hardships with the pirates and everything around them.

"You are so quiet. Did I win and missed it? That would explain your behavior a bit." When they were both in the car and driving home, she spoke to him jokingly, but also a little worried again. After all, her boyfriend didn't behave that way when he won a round.

"Do you want to marry me?" Shocked, she stepped on the brake and looked at him with such an expression. If they weren't alone on the road, they would have crashed. By the sharp stop, Diego was briefly shaken and it brought him right back into the here and now. Nevertheless, his question came straight out of him. And it had been bothering him for a while.

"I don't mean right now. If you don't want to, we don't have to do it at.." But she interrupted him with a kiss, pulling him in as far as possible in the position.

A little bit because they were out of breath and because honking cars passed them, their faces separated again. However, Shira didn't care about anything when she looked only at her boyfriend or rather fiancée.

"Yes, of course. What do you thought I would say?" She added happily. He couldn't resist the answer and had to hug her to kiss her again.

"We should.." She started out of breath when they parted again and pointed to the street.

"Yes, we should." He said in the same condition and tried to sit down again normally. She started the car again, but didn't drive the usual way and not far. Curious, he surveyed the area as they arrived at a forest edge between dense shrubberies. It was getting dark and the main street was a bit away. Nobody would come over here. Or maybe, because other tire tracks were also visible here. He couldn't ask, because she unbuckled herself and threw herself around his neck.

"You didn't think I'd let you off after something like that." Diego wanted to fight back for a moment, but as her paws wandered under his shirt and she bites him in the neck teasingly, he quickly lost the rational voice in him. The evening didn't end as expected for him, but much better.

* * *

 

The next morning the saber tooth was awakened with a thunder. Too bad, the weekend had started so well, he thought and already wanted his girlfriend, no, from now on, she's his fiancée, in his arms. But he only reached into the void. He sat up in question, not remembering that she had to work today. No, he heard that she was in the kitchen. A moment later, coffee and a good breakfast hit his nose.

"Good morning, you late riser." She greeted him with a slight grin and pulled back the curtains, which allowed a little more light into the room, but also showed the storm outside.

"That's a pity. Now the car goes clean alone." He also hung his ears a little. He probably wouldn't have sent his wife out in the tight outfit, but he would have liked to see it.

"Now don't let your head hang. Come on, there's a delicious breakfast." She tried to cheer him up and started to fix the bed on her side. Before, he just looked at her face, but now he noticed her outfit. That was a bit short for this weather. It was generally a bit too short for his wife. The buttons on the blouse looked like they had a hard time holding the clothing together. The pants also looked no less tight over her well-shaped butt. Surely he only imagined it. So he got up, but just threw on a dressing gown to go to the kitchen.

"Wait, I'll give you some coffee." She said, leaning forward for a moment before picking up his cup. The fabric of her top stretched heavily over her bust. It was hard not to stare. Should he say something? Finally she was allowed to wear what she wanted.

"How could I have forgotten the baguette?" She added and strode to the stove, where she bent down more to look inside. Diego should maybe take another shower before breakfast. Best cold.

"Still golden brown. Doesn't this thick and hot baguette look good?" The man at the table gulped and looked closely as she stroked the top of the long bread and then pulled back her paw and stuck it in her mouth.

"Hm, it's still so hot." She explained and gave him a certain look.

"You're doing it on purpose!" The tiger finally recognized and said the same way out. She laughed mischievously.

"Of course. Do you think I would volunteer to wear this here? If I can't wash a car, I've just come up with something else. If I try, I can certainly make the buttons flip away." Then she tensed her pectoral muscles and indeed, already the first two buttons flew away. One of them shot noisily at a coffee cup. Diego needed to smile too.

"You naughty kitty." He purred and didn't find it so bad that it was raining outside, because he knew how they both could make the day nice.


End file.
